Jake and Rhi's first date stupid titlesorry
by Disabled Magick
Summary: okay, the title should be able to tell you what the story is about. Just an experiment I punched out in a few hours. Reviews welcome...lol


SWAT Kats

"Jake and Rhi's first date" (for a lack of a better title)

by Rhi

started: 3/30/03

finished

DISCLAIMER: RHIANNA is MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! lol. Jake and Chance as well as others who AREN'T Rhianna, are Hanna-Barbara's.

***

Jake Clawson grabbed for a wrench and tightened a screw underneath the muffler of Callie Briggs' car. He sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his paw. Chance Furlong was under the hood of the beat up old automobile.

"You know she comes back just to see me, right?" Jake teased his friend. Chance looked at him, even though all he could see was Jake's paw working with the wrench.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe it when I see it." Chance chuckled, tightening the radiator cap. He took a rag and wiped the spilled fluid away from the engine. 

"Hey, never know, right?" Jake shrugged. 

"Jake, she'll pick me over you any day." Chance joked. He poured oil in and stopped when Jake started sputtering. He rolled out from underneath the car, oil covering his face, he wiped his face with a rag. 

"I don't have the oil filter on." Jake told him, growling a little.

Chance laughed, but tried to hide it. "Sorry buddy." He said.

"Umm, hello?"

A female voice asked. Chance and Jake looked toward it and saw a beautiful grey-furred she-kat with long black hair, standing in the garage door way. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail in the back of her head. She wore jeans and a black spahgetti-strapped tank top that ended a little above her belly button, giving way to a flat stomach. Every curve of her body was perfect. A long, luxorious grey tail extended out behind her. She put a paw on the doorway and looked back at them.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked the two tom's staring at her.

Chance shook his head. "Sorry...we've never seen you before. New face." He lied. Jake smiled and went back under Callie's car. 

"Well, I just moved here that could be why." She said. "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, come on in. Sorry." Chance said. Jake peered at her from under the car as she walked into the shop. She was gorgeous, absolutely everything about her was beautiful. The way she walked, the way she talked...everything...

"I'm name's Rhianna Persian. Like I said, I just moved here and I need a mechanic when my car breaks down." She told Chance. 

"Oh sure." Chance said. 

Jake came out from underneath the car. "Rhianna, huh? I'm Jake Clawson, this is my friend Chance Furlong." He said. 

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She told him. "And...ummm...Jake...you...uh...got some oil on your face there." She said. He was cute, a little taller than she was and covered in brown fur. Chance was a large and burly tom. Tabby markings all over his face and arms. 

"Oh...yeah." Jake blushed a little. How embarassing. 

"So, can you guys handle it for me?" Rhianna asked, looking at both of them in turn. "It'll be greatly appreciated." She said.

"Sure, no big deal." Chance shrugged. He pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote her name on it. "Phone number?" He asked. She gave him her phone number. 

"Little things I can do myself. Changing the oil and what not. But major things, like changing parts or whatever I'm going to need help on." Rhianna told Chance. 

"Cool. It'll be a pleasure." Jake spoke up. "Feel free to call if you need anything. Stop by for whatever...y'know." He grinned. 

Rhianna chuckled a little and shook her head. "You're sweet." She told him. "See you guys later." She waved a little and walked out of the garage. She got in her car and sped back into the city. 

"Oh my God." Jake said, leaning back against a work bench. Small parts were strewn across the stained table. 

"Calm down." Chance chuckled.

"She's beautiful. Did you see her?!" Jake said.

"Yeah, I saw her. I just got her information from her." Chance told his friend.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful." Jake mumbled.

"Yeah whatever." Chance said. He put his tools away and got ready to close up the shop for the night. Jake put his tools away as well. 

"I hope we have to work on her car." Jake said. 

"Jake, stop it. You're making me sick." Chance laughed and walked up into the living room.

"That's not what I meant!" Jake said defensively. 

Chance laughed again.

****

After a few days, Callie's car was finished. The blonde deputy mayor walked into the garage, briefcase in paw. On her way to work no doubt. Chance and Jake were putting the finishing touches on it and cleaning the grease off of it's paint job.

"Hey guys." Callie said as she walked in. "Looks good."

"It runs, too." Jake said. "You know, Miss Briggs, with all the money you put in this thing, why don't you buy a new car?" He asked.

"Then what would you guys do?" She smiled. "Anyway, it's fun coming to see you guys."

"Well, thanks, Callie." Chance replied. 

"Hey, we still on for the banquet tonight?" She asked Chance.

"Yeah. Of course." Chance replied with a smile.

"Whoa whoa whoa...when did that happen?" Jake asked them.

"She called me last night. That's when." Chance replied. 

Callie chuckled. "See you guys later. Bye Chance." She got in her car and drove off back into MegaKat City.

Chance turned and looked at Jake, who was standing with his arms crossed and glaring at him. "Chance..." He started. 

Chance chuckled. "What? Oh come on it's just a dinner. That's all." He said. "You're acting like I'm moving in on your territory." 

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, buddy." Jake smiled. "Rhianna's my new territory." 

"You should call her." Chance suggested. 

"Nah, I couldn't do that." Jake said. 

"Sure. Go ahead. I have her number." Chance pressed, he pulled her information from a drawer in a nearby desk and handed it to him. "Go on."

"Alright, alright." Jake said. He took the paper and walked into the living room and dialed her phone number. "Ah shit! What do I even say?" He muttered.

"Hello?" Her voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hi...Rhianna...err...umm...Miss Persian." Jake started.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?" She asked. 

"I was...just wondering....ummm...how your car was doing...yeah." He stammered, then put a paw on his forehead..._that was stupid. _ He thought.

"It's fine." She chuckled.  


__

Great, she thinks I'm an idiot. He thought. "Cool. So, how are you liking MegaKat City?" He asked her. _Yeah, good conversation starter. Alright!_

"It's...well...big. I have no idea where I am." She chuckled a little. "I forgot to book a tour bus of the city when I moved."

Jake chuckled, then smiled. "Hey, I could show you around. No charge." He offered.

"I'd like to...but..." She started. "Ah what the hell? Alright. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes?" She asked.

"Sure. Sounds like a good idea." Jake grinned. "See you then."

"Bye." Rhianna said, and hung up. 

Jake hung up and nearly jumped off of the couch in excitement. "So?" Chance asked as he came into the living room.

"I'm showing her around Megakat City tonight." Jake said. "She's coming here to meet then we're going to go." 

"Good, I won't have to worry about you messing up the house." Chance said.

"Yeah, look who's talking." Jake chuckled.   
  
"I have to get ready to meet Callie." Chance said. Jake nodded and Chance ran upstairs. Jake started straightening up the milk cans and food wrappers from earlier that day. He threw them away, whistling to himself.

***

A knock sounded at the front door of the house. Jake got up off of the couch and opened it. He smiled when he saw Callie there. She was dressed in an elegant black evening gown. Her hair was professionally done, piled and curled on the top of her head. White pearls adorned her neck and wrists.   
  
"Hey Callie, you look nice." Jake said as the blonde walked in. Chance came down from his room dressed in a tuxedo. "Whoa...looking sharp, buddy." 

"Thanks." Chance said. He offered his arm to Callie, she put her paw in the crook of his arm and smiled. "Behave." Chance warned.

"'Behave'?" Callie asked the burly tom. 

"Jake has a date tonight as well. New she-kat in town. She has to be new to go out with him." Chance teased, straightening his suit. 

"Shut up and get out of here." Jake said. Chance chuckled and he and Callie left. Chance opened the passenger side door of her car for her. She got in and he closed it, then went around to the driver's side. It wasn't like he didn't know how to drive it. Chance blew the horn and the two left. Just as Rhianna parked her car out front. 

Jake smiled and looked at her. She wore jeans that flared over her feet and a large sweatshirt to block from the cool night time air. Her hair was down and laid flat down to her lower back. She watched Chance and Callie take off. 

"Chance?" She asked Jake.

Jake wiped a silly grin off of his face. "Yeah. He had a date with Callie Briggs." 

"Oh, okay." Rhianna said. "So, ready?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I figured we'd walk. If that's okay with you?" Jake said, grabbing his coat off of the hook by the door. 

"Sure." She shrugged. "It's not like I'm in a rush to be anywhere." 

"Cool." Jake said. They walked into the city and Jake showed her everything he could. The park, the resturants, the buildings....everything.

"Where did you live before you moved here?" Jake asked her. He looked over at her. Her paws were in her jeans pocket. She looked up at the stars and the tall buildings. 

"Just a small town about two hours away." She shrugged. "My parents figured it was time to leave home, and bought me an apartment."

"You must have been a bad she-kat." Jake teased.

Rhianna chuckled. "No. They were moving to a different state and I didn't want to leave." She told him, she pushed her hair back away from her eyes.

"Ah. How old are you?" Jake asked her.

"22." She replied. "Figured it was about time for me to go." 

"I'm 24." Jake said. "But, I'd rather live with a roommate then live alone."

"I don't mind it. It's private, and I don't have to hold another's concerns above mine." Rhianna chuckled. "C'mon, it's getting cold. I'll show you my apartment." 

"Alright." Jake shrugged. She led the way to her apartment building and walked inside. A flight of stairs later, Jake was standing in a large apartment with a wall of windows, a balcony outside of it. "Wow." Jake said.

"Four rooms. Living room, kitchen, bed, bath...not a lot of furniture...well...yet. I have a bed, so that's all that matters to me." Rhianna shrugged and put her keys on a table by the door. She turned on the light and showed him around.

"It's beautiful." Jake said, as they sat in the living room. Jake sat next to Rhianna on the couch, a fire burning in the fire place in front of them. They each had a glass of housewarming Champagne, that Rhianna's mother had sent her and the grey she-kat never opened. "Makes my house look like shit."

Rhianna smiled. "But it gets lonely. The first night I didn't even sleep." She told him, sipping her champagne. "Hungry?" She asked.

"Nah, that's okay. Thanks anyway." Jake said. He looked into his champagne, then looked back at Rhianna. "Hey, you want to go out to dinner with me...sometime? And again another night?"

"Are you asking me out?" She smiled.

"Maybe." He smiled back. 

"Well, if you are asking me out, I'd love to." She replied. 

"Great." Jake said. 

*TO BE CONTINUED*


End file.
